


Hand-in-hand

by beka_banzai



Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, にじさんじ | Nijisanji (Virtual Youtuber)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, POV First Person, Virtual YouTuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beka_banzai/pseuds/beka_banzai
Summary: Nakao Azuma observes the relationship dynamic of Yashiro Kizuku and Dola.
Relationships: Yashiro Kizuku/Dola
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Hand-in-hand

**Author's Note:**

> This story is basically canon compliant, however with Azuma still in Nijisanji, which is not canon at all since she has retired from the company. However, I really couldn't write this with anyone else's perspective but Azuma's, so I'd like to apologize if it's not your thing.

There is this thing with Yashiro and Dola’s relationship dynamic.

You see, with couples like Gundou and Kanda, their constant bickering and making up routine is their moment. It’s what makes Gundou and Kanda... well, Gundou and Kanda. It’s their shtick.

With Ririmu and Kou, man, I don’t even know where to begin. They’re like that old married couple who aren’t married but lives together anyway, probably since the beginning of time. They’re solid. And disgusting. And solidly disgusting. Or is it disgustingly solid...? Anyway, they’re sweet in their own way. Usually this sweetness involves a whole lot of weird fetish, but hey, people have their own tastes, and the only thing we can do is to respect those fetis—I mean, tastes. Even when we don’t necessarily see eye to eye about them.

With Aizono and Akina, you can clearly see floating hearts surrounding them at all times. The way Akina always cater to Aizono’s needs, though uncalled for, it’s lovely. It’s pure. It’s really heart warming to see when that happens. It brings smile to even the wackiest of personalities in this community—by this I mean Maimoto. If it can make even Maimoto goes soft eyes at them, then it’s legit.

With Sasaki and Belmond... I don’t actually want to go there, but surprisingly, they go really well with each other. Sasaki is too much to handle, but Belmond goes along with her antics anyway, every single time. I don’t want to admit it, but damn, it’s cute.

And then, there’s Yashiro and Dola.

How do I go about them?

At first glance, you won’t think that they’re a couple, let alone married for years. But that’s the point, you see? When a couple have been together for so long, they don’t look like a couple anymore. They just look like an entity. And then you see these little things that they do for each other and then you think to yourself, “Ah, so they _are_ a couple.”

Yashiro and Dola function like a pair of workmates would. They report, they contact, they consult; like a well-oiled corporate machine. The moment they enter Chaika’s bar, being the taller of the two, Yashiro would inform Dola of their friends whereabouts—our table, tucked in the far left corner of the bar, a booth filled with quite a bunch of adults, and a Belmond trying to get an already smashed Sasaki off the top of the table, wreaking havoc.

During the report, Dola would already have moved to remove Yashiro’s coat, giving the old beige thing alongside her black one to the bartender for keep. The bartender understands immediately—this is their friend’s bar anyway. Familiar faces and all.

And then, _and then_ , Yashiro would move back and lead Dola to our table from behind her; warding off unwanted wandering hands always looking for an opening for her voluptuousness with his body, his one hand on her waist, gold band glinting in the low light.

That. There, right there.

Not the ring, but the possessive way Yashiro’s got when protecting his wife, _that_ is the shtick I told you about earlier. His body slightly hunched around Dola, the hand on the curve of her waist, and not to mention Dola leaning on Yashiro _juuuuust slightly_ while weaving through the crowd to get to our table.

And when they do get to the table, Yashiro would turn to Dola to ask for her drink of choice tonight, even though it’s always the same thing for her—Midnight Rum, and a bottle of water.

“Ah, no, make that two bottles, please.” She quips, then points at Sasaki, still on the table, dancing to a song about the world hating on her. That’s kind of funny, actually.

After a short while, Yashiro would return with drinks—draft beer for himself, ever the salary man—and leave for the bathroom after setting the drinks on the table. I’ll never understand why he always do that, but Dola, the amazing woman, would just guard their drinks from Sasaki’s wild stomping and takes out a handkerchief from her purse, giving it to Yashiro who I don’t even notice has come back from the bathroom with still dripping hands. _How the hell does she always know?_

Listen, the only reason I’m reacting like this is because this thing happens all the time, with or without a wild Sasaki. I’m serious. This happens all the time during our bi-weekly get together.

I never get the chance to ask because right after I’ll get roped into conversations and bullying Maimoto, and Yashiro and Dola would sit close to each other, leaning into each other’s side. No other kind of skin ship; they’re never really the touchy type, unlike Ririmu and Kou. Or apparently Belmond and Sasaki.

Seriously, who let them get with each other?

I’m about to ask the table but there's a movement on the corner of my eye, and I'm just trying so hard not to squeal. I’m pretty sure the two concerned don’t even notice that I notice, but the casual way Yashiro puts his arm on the back of the seat and Dola unconsciously leaning into it in between laughs—that’s the shit right there.

“Ah, you guys really are a couple.”

The synchronized eyebrow lift and the confused sound they make only fuel my squealing heart.

“Nothing, nothing. Hey, tell me again about your kid’s date with the alien girl. Did he really ask her about the weather, in the middle of the night?” The table bursts into chaos at that. And I'm glad it doesn’t die down right after.

Moreover when Chaika brings out his monopoly kit.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to tag this, seriously, because Nijisanji is not registered as a tag here. This is maddening. Also, not beta-ed, we post it as it is like men.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Love,  
> beka_banzai


End file.
